


"That’s what happens when you try to change things; things change. You can’t always control how."

by Boris_the_Sheep



Series: Trevelyan Twins [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Dragon Age Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Trevelyan Twins - Freeform, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris_the_Sheep/pseuds/Boris_the_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some drabbles with Dorian x Male Trevelyan and Cullen x Female Trevelyan moments. The raiting, warnings, and tags may change as I'll add more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That’s what happens when you try to change things; things change. You can’t always control how."

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in a while, so I am sorry if my writing is a bit rusty. Also, English is not my first language, so do not hesitate to point at my grammar mistakes. Some of it may eventually become a separate fic if anyone is interested! Thank you and enjoy! :)
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed with open arms!

 

Red turned his head to look behind him. He had wondered for some time now, if a strange sensation on his back, growing from soothingly warm to dangerously hot, was just his imagination. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

_Damn you and your fire wielding!_

He knew Dorian was pissed after their fight yesterday; he just did not expect to be set on fire over it!

He twisted his shoulders to get a better look at his companions. Cassandra and Elly were following right behind him, discussing something.

 _Probably going over the battle_. As for the others...

They parted ways with Hawke after the crisis had been resolved. And Strode was… Red couldn’t bear to think about it just yet.

Solas was deep in his own thoughts, paying no attention to the women’s banter. He seemed collected, but the firm grip on his staff betrayed the illusion of calmness. That was weird. Solas has always kept his emotions in check. This little slip was enough to get Frederick concerned. He might need to talk to him, when they’d come back at Skyhold. He was going to spend time reading up on the Orlesian court history to prepare for the Winter Palace ball; and Solas' place was on the way to the library, so-

_Speaking of libraries._

He moved his gaze to look for the last member of his party. It took Red some time to spot the familiar silhouette at the rear of the group. The mage was quiet. He hasn’t said a word since they returned from the Fade. Well, it wasn’t like they talked to each other at all after the last night, aside from occasional «Your arrow almost took my head off!» or «Watch where you cast your bloody lightnings!». It felt odd that Dorian was being completely silent though. No random jokes. No complaints, groans, or quirky comments.

When Red caught mage’s stare, Dorian turned his head away, trying to avoid meeting Rick’s eyes.

_Oh, for f-Fade's sake! That is just getting ridiculous…_

With a quiet groan, Red focused his attention back on the road ahead of him. A few moments after the women stopped talking, he felt the warmth of his sister’s palm on his back. His muscles twitched under the touch. Elly gave him a questioning look, but Red only shook his head. Eleonora sighed quietly but didn’t move away. He knew that his sister was worried about him; after all that crazy mess that happened in the Adamant Fortress, who wouldn’t be? Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. And what could he say?

_There is no need to worry, Elly. I am fine. What? Oh, you don’t believe this bullshit? Trust me-_

«Neither do I…», the words escaped before he could think any better. There was a short pause before Elly’s voice cut through silence.

«Huh, you don't say», she sounded amused. Annoyingly amused.

«Sorry. Just thinking aloud, I guess», he tried to sound casual.

Elly smirked and crossed her arms in front of her.

«Ah-huh. Haven’t noticed your urges to… _speak your mind_ before. Does it come alongside the «rift-closing hand» thingy? You know, as a bonus?»

He scowled at her, praying she will drop it. Unfortunately, it only hotted up her enthusiasm.

«Oh, come one, you broody ass. I am just teasing you, and you know that», she nudged him with her shoulder. A discontent «Hey!» came out of his mouth, when a sharp metal edge of her shoulder plate pierced through his leather armour. Before he got a chance to follow it up with more complaining, Eleonora went on, «So, quit your ‘Just leave me to my suffering’ attitude and share some of your troubling thoughts with your loving and understanding sister».

Despite looking completely innocent and caring, tiny sparks of curiosity in her eyes were telling Rick that she wouldn’t leave him be until he indulged her interest.

_I should have just strangled you with a pillow in your sleep when I had a chance; it would have saved me a lot of trouble…_

He was annoyed at how easy it had always been for his sister to manipulate him. Like that time when they were fourteen. She convinced him to sneak out with her to hang out with "some guys from the village". He should have thought more about it, because going out with Eleonora had always meant ’trouble’. It was early winter, and those idiots assumed that it would be fun to test whether the ice was thick enough. That night ended with Rick coming down with pneumonia after his heroic attempt to save one of those morons from drowning in the icy water.

«What do you want from me? An inspiring speech about how I am staying strong despite all the crap that keeps having to us since that blighted trip to the Conclave? How I am fine with letting people die around me and not being able to do a damn thing about it? How I am content with keeping people I care about at the safe distance from me to, I don't know, not get them killed accidentally?!», he stopped abruptly.

_Andraste’s ass, that is so not going to end well…_

«Oooh. So, maybe I am not the one you should be talking to right now, then?»

«Elly, it is not the time to-», she didn’t let him finish; her hand closed around his wrist, and she pulled him with her, stomping through their group. When they reached Dorian, she slowed down and turned around, so they would be going in the same direction he was. The mage tensed a little but was determined to keep his ‘vow of silence’.

«I am getting an odd sensation that there are two idiots among us who have some things they need to discuss. And soon. The sooner the better, actually. Otherwise, all of us will fall victim to this moody atmosphere. Do you feel it, too? I bet it’s the spirits of Stupidity and Stubbornness are trying to warn us! Is it possible, Solas?», she was practically shouting, so it wasn’t hard for the elf to hear her question.

«Your brother does have a unique bond to the Fade. Taking into consideration some of his remarkable… abilities, he might indeed be attracting this particular sort of spirits».

 _You smug nug! I bet you are pleased with yourself, egg-head!_ , Red was starting to lose his temper with his face going from nobly pale to chilly-pepper red. Elly noticed the change and retreated immediately.

«Woah, fine, I get it. Too much. No need to go all scary on me. I’ll give you some privacy, then», and before Rick had time to cuff her on the nape, Eleonora had already ran off forward to join Cassandra. If not for her, fraternal bloodshed would have been inevitable.

As Rick has already gathered, Dorian was not inclined to talking, so it was up to him to break the ice a little.

He cleared his throat, trying to get mage’s attention. Rick waited for a few seconds, when silence was becoming too strained to bear, he started talking.

«So… Hmm… Dorian… Are you… Is everything alright?» he knew it certainly wasn’t ‘alright’, but nothing better came to his mind at that time.

Dorian fixed his gaze on his face, eagerly searching for something. Rick was unsure what the other man was hoping to find there exactly.

«Look, I know we both said a lot of stupid things yesterday, but I just-», he paused, hesitating before finishing quietly, «I am worried about you, Dorian».

A shadow ran across his face, too quick for Rick to make any sense of the emotion, and Dorian spoke at last.

«Why, your worship, we wouldn’t want you to waste your precious time worrying about some heartless Tevinter brute now, would we?»

Rick was taken a back by his words, but before he had any time to recollect himself and say something in his defense, Dorian quickened his pace, leaving Red even more lost and confused. He passed by chatting Cas and Elly, assuming the leading position. He didn’t say anything else until they reached the camp.

While everyone was unpacking and refurnishing the supplies, Dorian spotted Rick sitting alone before the fire. Before he could act on impulse and do anything stupid, he announce so loud that even Corypheus could hear, «That is all very fascinating, but my beauty sleep is not going to wait any longer, so I must deprive you of my presence for now. Please, excuse me for such inconvenience». The only reactions he got, before disappearing into his tent, were Eleonora’s soft chuckle and Cassandra’s ‘I-am-so-done-with-your-bullshit’ groan.

Red volunteered to take the first watch. He remained sitting by the fire, focusing his entire attention on a vicious dance of flames. He was trying to get away from the flashing pictures in his head: the Grey Wardens, slaughtering their comrades and friends «for the greater good»; his memories from the Conclave coming alive again; the fighting with the Nightmare; the last sight of Strode, disappearing under that hideous spider-like creature… No. He wasn’t ready for this. Not yet. It felt wrong. It felt unfair. They were «the good guys». They were **not** supposed to leave people struggling in the darkness. They were supposed to be the heroes in this story. Yet after everything that happened… He wasn’t so sure anymore.

 


End file.
